Amours secrets
by Amiis
Summary: Vous avez manqué des épisodes ! Qui aurait pensé que Pansy Parkinson aimait Percy Weasley ? Que Drago aimait Hermione ? Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Harry Potter, car si je l'étais, je serais milliardaire et je pourrais acheter autant de livres que je veux. O.O.C. Pansy Parkinson
1. Un léger retard

**Un léger retard**

Ginny et Hermione marchaient rapidement dans la vallée entourant la demeure des Lovegood.

-Nous allons être en retard, grogna Ginny.

-On _est_ en retard, corrigea Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que messieurs Ron et Harry faisaient un concours de celui qui prenait le plus de Bièraubeurre ! Tous les sorciers de l'entourage ont voulu y participer !

-Et James qui voulait absolument voir son père s'étouffer avec la Bière ! Même si on lui avait lancé le sortilège _Ridiculus_, Harry aurait eu la même tête ! continua Hermione.

-Heureusement qu'on a eu l'aide du tavernier ! Il a dit que la réserve de Bièreaubeurre n'était pas assez grande pour un concours de cette ampleur. Rose et Lily se sont rendues très serviables en proposant de l'aider.

-Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une aide...

-On a pu partir en douce oui ou non ?

-Oui. Nous sommes arrivées !

-Dis-moi, on aurait pu y aller en balai ou bien en transplanant devant la demeure, non ?

-À balai, je crois que des Moldus nous auraient vu, mais en transplanant nous aurions pu passer incognito.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, grommela Ginny en tapotant la porte trois fois de sa baguette.

-Ginny ! Hermione ! s'exclama Luna.

-Salut Luna ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil !

-Tu trouves ? Pourtant, je me suis rasée les jambes hier… Heureusement qu'il y avait de la rosée le matin, ça rend la peau plus douce ! Seamus, on a de la visite !

Seamus Finnigan descendit d'un sinueux escalier.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Chéri ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! Il est 15 heures je te signale.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Ginny.

-Elles sont parties pour acheter des sucreries.

-Ah bon...

-Tiens, elles sont déja arrivées ! s'étonna Seamus. Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, -j'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait des convulsions- Fleur Delacour et Padma Patil. Une armée de femmes, quoi !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Seam,marmonna Luna.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Padma en apercevant son amie lui ouvrir la porte.

-Padma ! Tu es... rayonnante ! répondit Hermione.

-C'est grâce au père de Ron. À partir d'une crème épilatoire moldue, il a réalisé une crème épilatoire lumineuse. Il m'a dit qu'il avait incrusté le sort _Lumos_ dedans.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très habile.

-_Ça fait l'effet de la cire, mais en mieux. Beaucoup mieux_,a t-il dit, imita Padma.

-Voilà les sucreries ! s'exclama Pansy. On a acheté des choixpeauxdélices ! C'est tout nouveau. C'est un suçon au chocolat en forme de choixpeau qui a quelque chose en son coeur. Arrivé là, la chose prend la forme des symboles des maisons respectives de Poudlard.

- Si jamais on a vraiment le coeur de cette maison, c'est un objet totem d'une des maison que l'on recoit, continua Fleur.

-Bonjoooour ! Booooonjour ! Bon, ben, moi, je vais dormir, dit Seamus.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Luna.

-Ma petite lune d'or, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne t'ennuiras pas de moi !

-Aaaark ! Ces mots doux me donne envie de vomir, parfois, s'enquit Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne crois pas, répliqua Luna. Il ne faut pas que tu n'entendes ne serait-ce qu'une miette de notre conversation. En dormant, tu pourras entendre des informations secrètes. Tu comprend mon amour ?

-C'est drôle, tu viens tout juste de me donner envie de vous écouter et de rester éveillé !

- Ne nous écoute pas, menaça Cho Chang. Sinon...

-Je suis aussi capable de me servir d'une baguette que toi, répliqua Seamus.

-Mon oeil, ricana Pansy. Même en cinquième année tu n'arrivais pas à bien faire certains sorts, alors que même Neville y arrivait.

-J'ai eu _quelques difficultés, _mais je suis totalement capable de te désarmer ! _Expelliarmus !_

-_Protego _!

La baguette de Seamus fut expulsée de la maison. Dans la tête de chacune des invitées, la voix flûtée de Luna sussurait: _Petrificus totalus,Petrificus totalus_.

-_Petrificus totalus_, hurlèrent les filles en visant Seamus.

Seamus rejoignit sa pauvre baguette.

-J'adooooore ça ! s'exclama Pansy.

-Je n'aime pas l'avouer mais... moi aussi, s'étonna Hermione.

-Wow. Je viens de découvrir que Hermione Granger aime être cruelle, dit Fleur.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que ton amant écoute notre conversation ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est vrai, répondit Padma.

-Nous avons quelque chose d'extrêmement privé à faire, annonça mystérieusement Luna


	2. La boule cristallisée

**Amours secrets**

**La boule cristallisée**

-Que veux-tu nous dire, Luna ? chuchota Ginny.

Luna ferma toutes les fenêtres, les portes, et insonorisa la pièce.

-Mon dieu Luna ! s'exclama Padma. As-tu assassiné quelqu'un ?

-Non, dit Luna, mais pas moins que ça.

-Dis-nous ce que tu as fait Luna, demanda sérieusement Pansy.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-QUOI?

-Si c'est comme ça, je pars, menaça Fleur.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…grommela Ginny.

-Tout ça pour rien… enchaîna Hermione.

-Mais je peux vous le montrer, ricana Luna.

-OUF !

-Venez avec moi, demanda Luna.

Elles durent escalader l'escalier en colimaçon pour arriver devant…

Un mur.

Un simple mur de pierre agé. «Que veut donc faire Luna avec _un mur de pierre_ ?» se demanda Hermione. Bien qu'elle sache que le talent de Luna était l'extravagance même, elle trouvait tout cela _très_ bizarre.

Luna sortit sa baguette et l'incrusta dans une crevasse située au centre du mur. Elle tourna sa baguette à 90 degrès, puis, elle forma un cercle grossier. Le mur se sépara en deux et Luna invita ses amies à l'intérieur.

-Allez, venez ! intima t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Cho. Ça ressemble trop au miroir où est tombé Sirius…

Une minute de silence prit place.

-Allons, Cho, dit Hermione. Si Luna nous invite à y aller, c'est parce que c'est sécuritaire.

-… Quand même… Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs…

«Et aussi des bons», pensa jalousement Ginny en se souvenant que Cho ait pu embrasser Harry avant elle.

-Pas le temps de faire des manières, souffla Fleur en bottant le derrière de Cho pour qu'elle rentre dans l'autre côté.

-Hé ! poussa Cho en tombant.

-… Ça va là-bas ? demanda Pansy quelques secondes après la chute.

-J'ai le coccyx disloqué, mais à part ça, tout va bien, cria Cho.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama Luna.

Luna poussa toutes ses amies vers le dédale. Elles glissèrent sur un long toboggan en criant au loup.

-Ouf ! Luna, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pas une façon d'accueillir ses invitées !

-Bon, bon ! Excuse-moi ! Mais tu dois avouer que c'était hilarant, non ?

* * *

Ginny observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une magnifique pièce de couleur verte. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux. La salle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis un bon bout de temps. Luna tournoya sur elle même. Sa jupe suivit les mouvements gracieux et fluides de Luna:

«Bienvenue dans mon antre, leur déclara Luna.

-Bon, je comprends que tu veuilles nous montrer ton endroit secret, mais on a autre chose à faire ! s'exclama Padma.

-Pourquoi tu nous as emmené ici ? demanda Pansy.

-Suivez-moi, leur incita Luna.»

Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce. Une table ronde s'y trouvait. Elle était couverte par un draps de velours. Gracieusement, Luna le retira. Une magnifique boule en verre s'y trouvait.

-Voici mon trésor, souffla Luna.

-OK, alors tu as propulsé ton mari hors de chez toi, Hermione s'est rendue compte qu'elle était méchante, tu as quasiment cassé un mur, tu nous as rappelé une mort, Fleur a perdu ses bonnes manières, Cho s'est casse le derrière, tout ça JUSTE POUR NOUS MONTRER UNE STUPIDE BOULE DE CRISTAL QUI EST À CETTE IDIOTE DE TRELAWNEY ? hurla Pansy.

-Presque, répondit Luna.

-AAAH !

-Bon, Luna, dépêche-toi parce que Pansy est entrain de virer folle, commença Padma en tentant de calmer la furie qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Ce n'est pas une boule de cristal, mais bien une boule cristallisée.

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Une boule de cristal n'est qu'une boule en cristal sur laquelle Trelawney a lancé un sort. En plus, c'est un objet qui était à la mode lorsque la grand-mère de Neville était encore jeune !

-Ça fait donc 150 ans ? demanda Padma.

-Environ. La boule cristallisée est une boule en verre qui est lui-même magique. Ils se nomme_ gidomuroalutibatus_, communément appelé cristalline. Ce verre est _vivant_. Si il croît et se transforme en boule, il suffit de le déposer sur un socle d'argent pour qu'il puisse puiser la totalité de ses capacités. Si il ne devient pas une boule, il est vendu et des sorciers le transforme en maquillage moldu.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? questionne Pansy.

-Chaque boule a un sentiment. Les plus répandus sont le bonheur et le désespoir. Mais la mienne est différente. Elle est une boule d'amours secrets.

-Déjà, ça commence à empester le romantique, grommela Pansy.

-La ferme Pansy, lui intima Cho.

- !

-Quoi ? Je lui ai juste dit de se taire !

-C'est la première fois que tu jures, lui fit remarquer Luna.

-Et alors ? Et ce n'est même pas un juron ce que je viens de dire, c'est une remarque.

-Admettons, admettons... En tout cas, cette boule vous permet de voir l'individu que vous avez aimé le plus fort, même pour une courte période de temps. Un amour qui était ,et qui l'est encore, secret.

-J'ai envie de vomir... commença Pansy.

-Pansy, es-tu venue pour faire des remarques amères ou pour profiter du temps avec Luna ? demanda Padma.

-C'est bon... calme-... (bruit de vomissement).

-Pansy !

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va pouvoir faire cette aventure avec nous...

-Désolée... J'avais pris vingt-quatre litres de Bièreaubeurre ce matin... Ne plus jamais recommencer... Mais, je vais mieux, je tiens à faire cette _aventure_ avec mes meilleures amies le plus énervantes qui soient.

-Hoooonnn...

-Comment procédons-nous pour voir cet amour secret.

- Il faut faire un pacte et citer une formule.

-Quel genre de pacte ? demanda Ginny.

-Un pacte de sang.

- Quoi ?

D'un coup sec, Luna sortit un canif argenté. Elle entailla la gorge de chacune sans qu'elles ne purent ressentir la moindre douleur. Avec un bâton d'ivoire, elle recueillit le sang de chacune. Puis elle se trancha elle-même et mit son sang sur ce bâton.

-Répétez après moi. _ Que nos actes soient purs, que nos intentions le soient aussi. Que chacune d'entre nous accepte ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle accepte qu'elle a déjà aimé. Que l'amitié règne dans nos âmes. GIRLS POWER !_ récita Luna.

_- __Que nos actes soient purs, que nos intentions le soient aussi. Que chacune d'entre nous accepte ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle accepte qu'elle a déjà aimé. Que l'amitié règne dans nos âmes. GIRLS POWER !_ répétèrent les autres.

Le décor se brouilla autour des grandes amies. Quel amour secret allaient-elles voir ? Chacune espérait que se ne sera pas elle qui se verra.

Mais, le destin est le destin.


	3. L'amour secret d'Hermione

**L'amour secret d'Hermione**

_À cause de lui, je vais arriver en retard, _pensa Hermione, alors qu'elle s'en allait en cours de Sortilège lors de sa première année à Poudlard. _Mais bon, on va dire que c'est pour une bonne cause. Il est si beau ! Surtout lorsqu'il se fait un sang d'encre ! J'espère que puisque je suis… ce que je suis, il ne va pas me rejeter. Mais Harry lui-même n'est pas un Sang-Pur. Ron l'est, par exemple. Mais Ron n'est pas vraiment mon ami, mais il peut le devenir. Tant pis, je dois presser le pas._

Hermione (celle de maintenant) se regardait en train de marcher. Elle se souvenait de cette pensée. Elle avait aimé Harry Potter, elle le reconnaissait, mais elle en avait un peu honte. Elle était tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de son amant, quand même !

_Ok,_ pensa Hermione Junior,_ c'est le cours de Sortilège avec Flitwicks. Je vais me démarquer, comme ça, Harry va me remarquer. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? Je sais ! Assommer Flitwicks ! Quelle bonne idée ! De plus, grâce à sa bosse, Flitwicks serait plus grand, il n'aura plus la taille d'un foutu nain de jardin. Mais je risque de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor… Harry m'en voudra pour cela. Et s'il m'en veut, je ne pourrais plus JAMAIS l'approcher de nouveau. Il me détéstera, comme Ron me déteste. Peut-être même qu'il se moquera de moi, puisque je suis… Sang-de-Bourbe._

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione Junior. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était. Elle essuya rapidement sa joue et essaya de ne plus avoir les yeux rouges. _Harry n'aimerait jamais une fille trop sensible comme moi,_ se dit Hermione Junior,_ mieux vaut abondonner maintenant._

Mais lorsqu'Hermione Junior aperçut Harry lui donner un sourire dans la salle, elle reprit son courage à deux mains.

-Bonjour ! commença Flitwicks. Aujourd'hui nous allons exercer le sort _Wigardium Leviosa_. C'est un sort…

-De lévitation, marmonna Hermione en même temps que le professeur

Ron lui lança un regard de «Elle sait tout où quoi ?», mais Hermione l'ignora.

-C'est le mouvement du va-et-vient.

-_Le va-et-vient_, répondit la classe en executant le mouvement.

-Parfait ! Entraînez-vous !

Une huée de _Wigardium __Leviosa_ se fit entendre. Hermione cru que ses oreilles allaient exploser !

_Super !_ pensa Hermione Junior._ C'est l'occasion rêvée pour montrer à Harry Potter mon savoir-faire. Harry lui-même n'est pas capable de bien faire le sort ! Et Ron... n'en parlons pas ! Hoon ! Harry est tellement beau quand il est concentré ! Il a une petite veine qui palpite sur sa gorge ! Sa gorge ! J'aimerais pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais bon, ne pensons pas à cela, commençons !_

-Wigardium Levosaa ! s'embêta Ron en tapant quasiment la plume.

-Ce n'es pas «Wigardium Levosaaaaa !», corrigea Hermione Junior, c'est «Wigardium Leviosa».

-Ben, puisse que tu es si bonne, montre-nous comment faire, renchérit Ron.

_L'occasion parfaite. En plus, Harry me regarde désespérément._

-D'accord ! _Wigardium Leviosa !_

Toute la classe observa la plume d'Hermione Junior s'élever vers le ciel. Hermione Junior lança un regard furtif vers l'élu de son cœur. Il semblait surpris, impressionné.

_Parfait, ça se passe comme je le voulais._

Après le cours, Hermione Junior se fit discrète derrière Ron, Harry et leurs compagnons.

_Ils risquent de parler de moi et de mon sort,_ pensa t-elle._ Vive la lévitation !_

-Non mais t'as vu Hermione ? commença Ron. Une vraie madame Je-Sais-Tout. _Ce n'est pas Wigardium Leviosaaaaa ! C'est Wigardium Leviosa !_ Non mais sérieux, qui voudrait d'elle comme amie ?

_Harry ne prend pas ma défense, _sanglota Hermione Junior._ Il doit être d'accord avec Ron. Je ne suis qu'une vieille chaussette après tout !_

Hermione Junior bouscula Ron et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu, entendit-elle.

_Rien d'autre. Il ne fait pas de tort à son ami. Harry n'a rien dit du genre : Tu n'as pas été cool, vieux. Harry est trop bon pour une vieille chaussette comme moi, il ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais. JAMAIS !_

* * *

Ginny était frustrée. _ Hermione ne m'en a jamais parlé. Quoiqu'elle a bien fait. J'aurais mal réagi. Et puis, c'était un amour passager. Quand même, je lui en veut ! Mais pas autant qu'à Cho... Ça va me faire du mal de voir Harry l'embrasser..._

La vue d'Hermione dans les toilettes des filles la fit sortir de ses pensées.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Harry est tout ce que je désire dans ma vie. Il a de magnifiques yeux, des cheveux en batailles, il est beau comme un dieu. J'aurais du abandonner, j'aurais du ! j'ai besoin d'une amie en ce moment... Mais elles sont toutes dans la salle commune en train de se régaler. Mais je ne suis pas capable de d'y aller, de croiser le regard d'Harry. Celui de Ron, celui de McGonagall... __Peut-être que mes amies ne sont pas mes amies, peut-être qu'elles ne sont là que parce que j'ai des bonnes notes… Je suis déséspérée. Tellement que j'aimerais mourir. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde. Pourquoi devrais-je rester alors ? Mes parents essayeront de tuer Dumbledore si je meurs à l'école. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul sort qui pourrait faire ce que je veux. _Le_ sort. Mais nous n'avons pas appris comment le faire, et si je rate le sort, je vais mourir en étudiante incompétente ! C'est la pire des choses qui peut arriver dans ma vie ! Par contre, je crois que je serais capable d'executer le sort _Endoloris_. Je souffrirais pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ?_

Hermione Junior entendit un grognement.

_Oui._

La main tremblante, elle saisissa sa baguette et s'accroupit, les larmes aux yeux.

_Je ne suis pas capable ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois ranger ma baguette, si on me voit, je suis morte ! Et je ne veux pas mourir ! Je n'ais jamais pensé à mourir jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

«Grreeeh ! Groooh !»

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vais attendre qu'un enseignant arrive avant de bouger._

Le grognement s'intensifia, et Hermione Junior entendit des bruits de pas. Mais des bruits de pas énormes.

_C'est la mort ! La mort vient me chercher !_

Des larmes perlèrent.

_Respire Hermione, respire. Tooout va bien ! Peut-être que c'est juste Rogue qui a un rhume et des chaussures de claquettes._

Mais ce n'était pas Rogue que l'on entendait. Ce n'était pas de la claquette non plus. Hermione Junior sentait que la mort s'approchait. Soudain, La porte des toilettes se brisa. Hermione Junior se tourna rapidement.

Elle aperçut un monstre.

_Un troll des montagnes. J'ai lu quelque part comment les aboutir. Mais comment ? Je ne m'en souvient plus... Cri de mandragore ? Sucreries ? Au secours !_

Le troll l'apercevait.

Pansy mit sa main sur la bouche, Ginny hoqueta,Padma enfuit son visage dans l'épaule de Cho, Cho pleurait, tout comme Hermione. Ces filles se tournèrent pour voir Luna et Fleur, et qu'est-ce qu'elles voient ?

Luna en train de manger du pop-corn avec Fleur.

-Quoi ? dit Luna en remarquant que les autres la regardait avec un air exaspéré. Même si c'est Moldu, cette chose est délicieuse !

-Fleur, ne voit tu pas le problèmes qui se passe sous nos yeux ? commença Cho.

-Oui, mais avec du pop-corn, ça rajoute un peu de piquant.

-Luna ! Fleur ! Hermione aurait pu mourir si Harry et Ron n'avait pas été là, s'exclama Pansy. Quoi que, même morte, elle serait morte avec...

-Tais-toi Pants, coupa Luna,le film n'est pas terminé et tu me déconcentres.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent sur la scène tandis qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes.

Hermione J. fuyait le regard d'Harry et de Ron.

_Que fait-il ici ? Oh, j'imagine qu'il voulait empêcher ce monstre de tuer Dumbledore. J'importe peu pour lui._

-Hé ! Sale mauviette ! cria Ron en lançant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Regarde un peu par ici !

Le monstre lança un regard furibond à Ron.

-Oh oh ! gémissa Ron.

_Espèce de pas courageu_x !

Le troll leva sa massue bien haut, si haut que Ron faillit s'évanouir.

Hermione observa le troll pour réfléchir à ses points faibles.

_Il est bête. Très bête. Berk ! Est-ce qu'il y a la baguette d'Harry dans son nez ?_

-Ron ! Utilise sa massue pour l'assomer !

-Mais comment ?

-Wigardium Leviosa ! Tu te souviens ?

Ron aquiesça et refit la formule. Il réussit à assomer l'horrible monstre.

_ Ouf ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai froler la mort de près ! Tout ça grâce à Harry, parce que c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Ron qui a pris l'initiative... _

La voix d'Harry fit sortir Hermione J. de ses pensées.

-Ça va ?

_ Il me demande ça comme si de rien était. Il est pas mal insouciant, mais ça lui donne un certain charme..._

-Oui, ça va. Merci d'être venus !

-De rien, répondit Ron. Je... Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensait pas vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione, émue.

_Finalement, peut-être que je me suis fait des amis... Ben, au moins deux._

Et le professeur McGonagall arriva, suivi des autres alors que la vue des sept amies se brouillait peu à peu.

* * *

Luna, Pansy, Hermione, Padma, Cho, Fleur et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la salle où elles se tenaient, quelques instants auparavant. Tout le monde fixait Hermione d'un air béat, tandis que cette dernière fixait le sol comme s'il y avait un livre qu'elle n'osait toucher.

Le silence complet avait pris l'emprise de la salle. Aucune mouche ne virevoltait, aucune araignée tissait une toile... Le silence quoi !

-Ben... commença Padma.

-Tu... s'essaya Ginny.

-Harry... enchaîna Cho.

-Ron... sortit Luna.

-Ça nous a choqués, coupa Pansy.

-Je sais, vous n'auriez jamais cru que j'aurais eu un _kick_ sur Harry, non ?

-Ben... refit Padma,

-En fait, moi, c'est l'aventure qui s'est passée qui m'a surprise. Parce que bon, pour moi -et pas seulement moi je pense-, c'était évident que tu étais en amour avec Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Parce que au fond, je le trouve un peu boutonneux, il est laid, tout le monde dit que OH ! c'est _le_ Harry Potter ! C'est le miracle ! Ooooh ! Il fait tellement pitié ! Ses parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort ! Il faut le vénérer, car grâce à lui, Voldemort va mourir ! Pfff ! Ok, on s'entend que c'est grâce à toi qu'il a réussi tout ce qu'il a fait ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça mais... si je devais admirer une Sang-de-Bourbe, ce serait toi -même si je n'admirerais aucune Sang-de-Bourbe dans ma vie-, car tu es talentueuse et tout le tralala. Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est évident que tu aimais Harry.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma Fleur.

-Je suis d'accord, termina Cho.

-C'est fou, hein Ginny ? balbutia Hermione.

-...

-O.K., je sais que tu as envie de me tuer et tout le tralala et je te comprends parfaitement. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Harry t'aime toi, c'est le plus important.

-C'est vrai, confirma Padma en caressant le dos de son amie.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir ! Tu l'as aimé et tu me l'as jamais dit. C'est... C'est inexcusable ! Comment veux-tu que je te le pardonne ?

- Parce que tu crois que si elle te l'avait dit avant, ça aurait amélioré le cas ? demanda Pansy. Espèce d'idiote ! Tu ne lui aurais jamais plus parlé ! Tu l'aurais constament évité, Ginny !

-Pansy a raison, rajouta Padma. Et si tu ne parlais plus à toutes les filles qui avaient aimé Harry, tu ne parleras plus à grand monde !

-Tu es aussi tombée amoureuse d'Harry alors ? bouillonna Ginny.

-Non !

-Il y en a d'autres ? Que j'aille presser leurs têtes pour en sortir le jus !

-Et Romilda Vane ? lui rappela Luna. Tu trainais toujours avec elle lors de ta cinquième année ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ignorais qu'elle aimait Harry: elle lui a préparé un philtre d'amour. Et tout le monde sait que tu est douée en potions, alors qu'elle, non...

-Arrête... grogna Ginny.

-Je miserais sur mes Lorgnospectres en pariant que c'est toi qui a préparé la potion...

-Tais-toi...

-Pas besoin ma chère, commença Fleur. J'ai toujours sur moi une merveilleuse potion de Véritasérum... On essaie ?

-NON ! hurla Ginny.

-Pourquoi pas ? continua Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas te méfier, tu ne nous mens pas...

-Je vous déteste...

-Vite ! Attrapez-la ! Immobilisez-la ! s'empressa Padma

-_Petrificus totalus _! chantonna Pansy.

-No...

-Bon ben, c'est fait. Arrête de tortiller tes yeux ma chère ! Je vais seulement te verser une ou deux gouttes de Véritasérum, ce n'est pas un calvaire !

Les yeux de Ginny lui lancèrent un regard furibond tandis que Fleur lui versait un goutte de potion dans sa bouche ouverte en «on».

-Bon, attendons un peu qu'elle se dégèle, lança Hermione.

-Ce ne sera pas bien long, elle bouillonne de rage. Dans quelques secondes elle sera décongelée, commenta Luna.

-5,4,3,2,1...s'excita Pansy. Ben là ! Ça ne marche p...

-Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste ! trépigna Ginny.

-Ben, tu nous détesteras plus tard, d'accord ? As-tu aidé Romilda Vane pour faire la potion ?

-Grrouirr.

-Quoi ? Plus clairement s'il te plaît.

-OUI BON ! Elle m'a obligé en disant que sinon, elle déclarerait mon amour à Harry au grand jour, devant toute la Grande Salle ! Et elle allais le faire, croyez-moi !

-Pourquoi nous détestes-tu ?

-C'est surtout toi, que je détestes, Pansy. Tu sors que c'était évident qu'Hermione aimait Harry, puis tu qualifie Harry d'incompétent. Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème !

-MON problème, c'est que je suis franche, et directe, OK ? Et puis, tu devais savoir que voir Cho entrain d'embrasser Harry, ce ne serait pas un moment de bonheur !

Pansy mordit le rebord de sa lèvre, sans pour autant regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle savait que maintenant, Ginny était frustrée. En plus, elle avait placé un silence inconfortable dans toute la salle.

-Mon problème, c'était surtout de voir Hermione entrain de penser à Harry. De voir comment elle l'a aimé. Elle en était quasiment obsédée !

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Hermione n'aime plus Harry. C'est Ron qu'elle aime. Et ce, depuis sa sixième année, la consola Luna.

-Heille! Comment le sais-tu ?

-Quand son amoureuse entré dans la même salle, tu partais sans dire un mot. Tu la détestais, car tu voulais avoir Ron-Ron a toi seule.

-Je ne l'ai jamais appellé Ron-Ron ! C'est cette maudite Lavande qui...

-Aha ! Je l'avais dit !

-Bref, continua Padma, tout ça pour dire qu'on veut la faire ensemble, cette aventure là. Il y aura des moments difficiles, mais nous les vivrons...

-Ensemble, termina Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

Les bonnes amies s'enlacèrent tandis que Pansy tapotait le dos de chacune d'entre elles.

_Si on jouait à qui est l'intrus, c'est sûr que ce serait moi !_


	4. L'impossible vient de se faire

L'impossible** vient de se faire**

-Maintenant, nous allons découvrir celui qui a été amoureux d'Hermione, lança Luna.

-Mais, c'est évident que c'est Ron, pourquoi allons-nous le découvrir ? demanda Padma.

-Vois-tu, la boule cristallisée d'amours secrets est très complexe. Nous avons vu le premier amour d'Hermione, et maintenant, nous allons voir celui qui a aimé Hermione le plus, et le plus longtemps.

-Alors, si quelqu'un m'a aimé pendant tout Poudlard par exemple, c'est lui que nous allons voir ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui et non, enchaîna Fleur. Si j'ai bien compris, la personne doit avoir aimé fort pendant longtemps la même personne, tu comprends ?

-Je crois, oui…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lança nonchalement Pansy. On pronnonce l'incantation, et hop ! Dans la boule !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Pants, corrigea Luna. On ne peut pas faire plus d'un voyage, par jour, sinon, nos capacités magiques sont réduites de 70%.

-Alors, on va voir ça demain ?

- Oui. De toute façon, nous avons été assez choquées pour aujourd'hui...

_Elle fait allusion à moi, j'imagine,_pensa Ginny.

-Bon ben, à demain !

-C'est ça, on devrait aller chercher nos amants, avant qu'ils ne se soûlent !

-Erm... Je crois que Seamus y est allé, il n'est plus sur le sol...

-Tu viens avec nous alors ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Seamus ne peut pas résister à un concours de ce genre. Parfois, il est bête !

-Allons-y, avant que James y aille aussi !

Les trois amies quittèrent la maison avec trois balais. Après, elles iraient rejoindre les autres pour dormir chez Luna.

_Mais qui a été amoureux d'Hermione Granger ?_ se demande Luna._ Si jamais c'est Harry, Ginny va s'enrager, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne supportera pas cela, et elle transformera Hermione en cochon, littéralement. Et tout cela sera de ma faute. Et de celle d'Hermione. Et de celle d'Harry. Et de celle de la boule. Et de celle de Pansy. Et de celle de Seamus. Et de celle de Ron. Bref, de la faute à tout le monde. Ce sera mon enfer._

Luna frissonna en imaginant l'une de ses meilleures amies entrain de lui faire la tête. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez à Poudlard. Assez qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Assez que l'on la laisse seule dans un coin pour les travaux en équipe. Assez que l'on l'ignore, que l'on dise du mal dans son dos, assez que l'on rie de son père. Luna sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle pleurait.

_Heureusement que c'est l'hiver, je pourrais faire passer mes larmes pour des larmes de froid._

-Est-ce que ça va Luna ? demanda Hermione. Tu pleures ?

-Non, non, c'est le froid, répliqua immédiatement Luna.

-Attend, je vais te réchauffer._  
_

Une minuscule flamme se pointa au bout de la baguette de Hermione, puis elle disparut. Luna sentit une chaleur intense, mais néanmoins agréable, lui traverser le corps.

-C'est bizarre, la larme est encore là...

-C'est parce qu'elle pleure ! s'exclama Ginny.

Luna rougit, se voyant démasquée. Elle ne voulait pas embêter ses amies avec ses problèmes personnels, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le faire...

-Dis-nous tout Luna, sinon, nous allons chercher du Véritasérum !

-Jurez moi que vous n'allez le répéter à personne, jurez-le !

-Je le jure sur la tête de Patenrond.

-Je le jure sur la tête de James.

-...

-Allez Luna ! Dis-nous ce que tu as.

-À Poudlard, je n'ai eu des amies que lorsque nous avions créer l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Là, on ne me lançait pas des remarques désobligeantes, on me respectait. On m'aimait bien, même. Heureusement, Neville me comprenait, je lui exprimait tout mes soucis, il m'écoutait, et me soulageait. C'était mon seul vrai ami. Mais après l'Ordre, les autres me prenaient pour une folle, on me surnommait Loufoca, même les fantômes ! J'ai beaucoup souffert, et j'ai trop espéré que l'Ordre refasse surface.

-Luna, ne pense pas aux autres ! Tu ne peux pas changer ta personnalité, on t'aime ainsi !

-C'est vrai ça ! Sinon, tu vas te refrogner sur toi-même, former un carapace, et ne laisser personne la percer. C'est mauvais, ça !

- Et le passé est passé, tu as plein d'amies maintenant. Enfin, au moins 6 !

-Merci, je vous suis reconnaissante.

* * *

Une fois retournées chez Luna, les filles s'aperçurent que la fête était déclarée. Tout le monde était en pyjama et Pansy lançait les sucreries en forme de Choixpeaux.

-Salut, lança t-elle. Où est Seamus ? Il a fui ?

-En quelle que sorte, il est allé rejoindre Harry pour dormir chez lui !

-Tant mieux, on va passer une soirée entre filles !

-Yay ! s'exclama Padma. Mon choixpeau s'est transformé en lion.

-ROARR! entendit-on.

-Le mien est détraqué ! Il y a un blaireau ! grogna Pansy.

-Le mien fonctionne bien, c'est un aigle, dit Cho. Oh mon dieu ! C'est Rowena Serdaigle ! Avec la couronne ! Aaaaaah !

-Fais voir ! Fais voir ! s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles ! Gardez votre calme, commença la sucette mob as le coeur et l'âma d'ile. Félicitations, Cho. Tu es une vraie Serdaigle. Je t'offre tout mes pouvoirs, ainsi que cette couronne.

La couronne chocolatée grossit, grossit, puis devint du métal. Tandis que Cho admirait la couronne. La sucette devint une femme en chair et en os.

-Euh Cho... Il y a une dame, juste là...

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais, vous n'étiez pas morte ?

-Je suis son fantôme, ma chère. Et dorénavant, je serais ta conseillère.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! balbutia Cho.

-Une petite sucette de 3 Gallions...

-Je suis plus qu'une vulgaire _sucette_, mesdemoiselles. je suis l'une des quatres fondateurs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie.

-Nous ne l'ignorons point, madame, s'excusa poliment Luna. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Luna...Lovegood ? Bien sûr ! Depuis le début de Poudlard, les Lovegood vont à Serdaigle. Quelle fierté !

-Pour sûr, madame.

-Ok, quand allez vous arrêter de vous prosterner devant une vieille dame de mille ans ? Et si je me rappelle bien, Neville a détruit la couronne.

-Parkinson, taisez-vous. De toute façon, l'énergie positive de la couronne n'est pas disparue. Elle est là, sous vos petits yeux de fouine !

-Vous êtes entrain de dire que la couronne est liée à vous ? conclua Hermione. Excusez-moi ma malpolitesse, je me nomme Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Hermione Granger... Vous êtes d'origine moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, madame.

-Selon ma logique, toute personne qui a les valeurs de Poudlard mérite de s'inscrire. Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau vous a donné Gryffondor comme maison. Je vous aurai bien accepté au sein de Serdaigle...

-Eh bien, avec mes deux amis, je me suis battue, et mise dans le trouble, ce qu'aucun Serdaigle n'aurai jamais fait. Je ne suis point digne de votre maison.

-Mais si ! Vous avez l'intelligence, ma chère, l'intelligence que je recherche.

-Je me sens honorée, madame, rougit Hermione. Merci.

-Allons, allons, mangez ce Choixpeau, pour voir.

Pansy tendit la sucrerie chocolatée à Hermione.

_Que vais-je voir ? Je me suis toujours dis que j'avais un coeur de Serdaigle, jusqu'à ce que je découvre mon courage. Que serai-je ?_

* * *

Maladroitement, Hermione lécha le bonbon. Le Choixpeau se tortilla dans tous les sens, puis devint une flaque. Le coeur d'Hermione défaillit. Comment ça, elle n'avait pas le coeur d'aucune de toutes les maisons ?

Puis la flaque s'éleva, forma une sphère, et devint...

Un hippogriffe.

Créature mi-aigle, mi-lion.

-Comment ça, on peut avoir purement le coeur des deux maisons ? demanda Luna.

-Eh bien, cette jeune femme est un spécimen de ce miracle. C'est comme si elle était l'enfant de moi et de Godric.

-Euh, je ne veux pas être malpolie, mais c'est impossible ! J'ai été élevée moldue depuis que je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère !

-Ark, Granger, garde ces détails pour toi, ok ? supplia Pansy.

-... En fait Hermione, vous êtes un sort.

-UN SORT ? s'exclamèrent les sorcières.

-Bah, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a toujours été bonne en magie, c'est un sort ! ricana Pansy.

-Zipe ta braguette, Pants, ordonna Luna.

-Merci Luna. En fait, sur la couronne voyez-vous, avant, il y avait un saphir bleu qui trônait au-dessus.

-Sérieusement ? Un saphir ? Vous n'avez pas pu trouver mieux ? dit Pansy.

Luna lança un sortilège informulé à Pansy, sa bouche se ferma, et une clé apparut dans la main de Luna tandis que Pansy la fusillait du regard.

-Sur l'épée de Godric, poursuivit Rowena, il y avait, sur le bout de l'épée, de la salive de dragon. Nous avons fait une expérience tout les deux en mélangeant la salive au saphir. L'expérience avait pris plusieurs années, il fallait former le parfait spécimen mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serdaigle. Entre temps, nous mourûmes. Les directeurs prirent tour à tour soin du mélange, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le reçût. Quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, il y eut un oeuf.

-UN OEUF ?

-Oui, un oeuf. L'oeuf se développa tandis qu'Hermione germait à l'intérieur. Hermione est née en même temps que le Phénix de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a révélé la naissance à McGonagall.

-Cette vieille chipie ? cracha Luna.

-Mlle Lovegood !

-C'est Pansy, protesta t-elle.

-Mlle Parkinson !

-Hm ?

-Continuez Rowena, commença Cho.

-McGonagall trouvait plus sage d'offrir Hermione à des Moldus, c'est ce qui se passa. Dumbledore trafiqua la mémoire de tes parents, ainsi que celle d'une infirmière, et tu «naquis» ! Tu étais un miracle Hermione, un miracle ! Alors, en réalité, tu es une hippogriffe.

-...Je suis toute bouleversée... Pourquoi le chapeau m'a t-il mise à Gryffondor ?

-Ton premier contact sorcier fut avec Neville, lorsqu'il avait perdu son crapaud, lui rappela Luna. Neville étant Gryffondor, tu le devins toi aussi ! De plus, tu avais rencontré Ron et Ron est, ce que l'on peut qualifier de pur Gryffondor !

-OH ! Donc si je t'avais rencontré en premier, je serais devenue Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

-T'es pas mal lente à comprendre, maugréa Cho.

-Ok, Luna, peux-tu dévérouiller Pansy ?

-Ok !

-Rowena, ça fait beaucoup à avaler, comprenez-vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ta «mère» !

-C'est traumatisant, vois-tu ? Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que ma mère n'est pas ma mère !

-D'ici une semaine, ça ira. Désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Sirius Black dans cinq minutes !


	5. Plus impossible qu'impossible !

**Plus impossible qu'impossible !**

Rowena s'éclipsa. Ne sachant que dire, les amies d'Hermione caressèrent son dos (excepté Pansy).Hermione commença à suffoquer. Pansy accepta de lui claquer le dos énergiquement.

-Pansy... T'as disloqué ma colonne vertébrale...

-Arrête de mentir Hermine !

-Bon, et si on regardait qui est ce qui t'avais aimé ?

-Euh, Luna, es-tu folle ? Elle est bouleversée notre Hermione ! lança Cho. Non non, on devrait remettre ça à dans une semaine.

-Ok, Cho, c'est pas parce que j'ai eu un choc que je ne suis pas capable d'en encaisser un autre ! s'exclama Hermione. Vas-y Luna, lance la machine.

-LA MACHINE ?

-Ben oui là, la boule...

-AH ! La mettre en marche !

-T'as tout compris !

Les amies récitèrent l'incantation, tandis qu'Hermione stressait.

_Que vais-je apprendre de plus ? Bon, de toute façon, il n'y a rien de plus traumatisant._

_Non ?_

* * *

_La journée commence bien, Crabbe ne ronfle pas ! Mais lorsque ce n'est pas Crabbe, c'est Goyle ! Un vrai calvaire ces deux gloutons._

Drago Malefoy était déjà tout habillé dans sa robe de Serpentard en sortant de son lit. En fait, il portait la même tenue depuis une semaine. Il avait très hâte à sa première rentrée à Poudlard. _Espérons que les professeurs seront de haute prestance,_ se sort de nettoyage que son père avait inventé lui permettait de garder les mêmes habits. En sortant de sa chambre, Drago se rendit compte que Crabbe et Goyle ne le suivait pas. _Je vais pouvoir arriver à la gare plus rapidement, sans ces deux tas de graisses inflammables !_

Drago bouscula Dobby et lui ordonna de lui préparer le _Quiditch Breakfeast_, un déjeuner énérgique et délicieux. Drago admira sa baguette noire _plomb. Quelle personne aura la chance de souffrir sous l'emprise de cette baguette et de mon être maléfique ?_

-Mm...m..maître ? commença Dobby d'une voix plaintive. À quelle température voulez-vous votre _Quiditch Breakfeast_?

-À la température d'une Sang de Bourbe, comme d'habitude, idiot.

_À la température d'une Sang de Bourbe ? _ se demanda Hermione._Ben ! Il est précis ! La boule à Luna est détraquée, pourquoi ce crétin m'aimerait t-il ! Il n'est même pas capable de faire la différence entre Crabbe et une citrouille !_

La voix perçante et désagréable du crétin en question résonna.

_Que me préserve la journée ? Bon, je vais emprunter la carte de journée à papa. _

Le jeune garçon s'empara d'une carte grisâtre et l'ouvrit. La lumière l'aveugla, puis, après une quinzaine de minute, il perçut quelque chose.

Hermione, dans le train, lui demandant quelque chose.

_Pouah ! Cette fille a l'air d'une Sang de Bourbe ! Ça se voit à son orteil !_

En entendant cela, Hermione rougit et fixa ses pieds. Ses orteils étaient normaux pourtant... En relevant son regard, Hermione remarqua que ses amies fixaient ses pieds, tout comme elle.

-Ne vous gênez pas, hein ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Mon oncle a le même orteil, il s'est cogné contre un Cognard lorsqu'il avait une semaine. Il est aussi tomber dans une casserole, dans un ravin, il s'est perdu _dans_ un ours, il s'est transformé en une carte, il a brûlé ses caleçons et une fois, je l'ai avalé. Ah ! et...

-AVALÉ ?

-Oui, avalé. Il est même allé chez le ministère de la magie pour cause de folie excessive.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, ton oncle ? demanda Pansy.

-Il a été porté par la grand-mère de Neville pendant un centième de seconde.

-Ah ! Ça explique tout !

-Je savais bien que Neville avait un problème !

-Taisez-vous ! Je viens d'acheter du pop-corn ! s'exclama Cho.

-DU POP-CORN !

-La ferme ! Le film continue !

Drago enleva ses bas, et admira ses pieds _parfaits_. _Ah ! Comme c'est agréable d'avoir des pieds droits, plats, bref, magnifiques de Sang Pur. _Drago observa de nouveau l'image mouvante. _Pffff! Ces machines sont bonnes à rien ! En tout cas, je trouve que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas de place à Poudlard !Il n'y faut que des êtres parfaits et fidèles à... Qu'est-ce que je dis, _Il_ est mort... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père s'entête à vouloir dire qu'il va revenir,je sais bien qu'il ne le croit pas... Que fait ce stupide de Dobby encore ?.._

-DOBBY! s'écria Drago.

-Oui maître majestueux ?

-Appelle moi maître majestueux au plus grand pouvoir de Lui-même voulant conquérir Londres, puis l'Europe, puis finalement le MONDE !

-D...d'accord maître majestueux au plus grand pouvoir de Lui-même voulant conquérir Londres, puis l'Europe...

-TU OUBLIES LE MONDE INCOMPÉTENT ! Si père te garde, c'est bien par pure charité, idiot...

-D...désolé maître majestueux au plus grand pouvoir de Lui-même voulant conquérir Londres, puis l'Europe, puis finalement le monde... Que voulez-vous ? Dobby est ainsi... Que vouliez-vous?

-Un _Quidditch Breakfeast._ Est-il prêt ?

-Oh, oui. À la température d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme vous l'avez si bien demandé...

-Mais donne le-moi, idiot !

-D'accord... d'accord...

_Pourquoi est-ce que père a accepté de garder l'imcompétent ?... Et pourquoi cette impure est-elle apparue dans ce miroir ? Ah, Drago ! Tant de de questions dans la même minute ! Cela démontre ton intelligence supérieurement supérieure !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est détestable,_pensa Hermione.

Puis, tout déboula trop rapidement. Cela ressemblait à lorsque l'on appuie sur le bouton d'avance rapide de la télécommande. Drago était là sur toutes les scènes. Même dans ces avancées rapides, Hermione put percevoir les émotions que Drago vivait. Elle ressentit de la sympathie pour ce pauvre garçon qui vivait tant de choses horribles. Elle comprit qu'il s'exprimait en râlant envers les autres, en leur hurlant dessus, en les dédaignant.

_Il n'est pas si mal que ça au fond. Il a même un petit côté mignon, vu sa faiblesse intérieure ! Wow ! Comment j'ai pu penser ça ? Il est horrible, méchant et il ne vaut pas mon cher Ron._

_Ron. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que je vois là ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde... Bien sûr, il doit préférer sa Bieraubeurre à certains moments, mais, n'est-il pas attaché à moi ? Il va falloir que je remette son idée de mariage en question..._

Soudain, les images ralentissent. Elles défilent à une vitesse normale. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se pincèrent le nez. En fait, ce ne fut que Drago qui réussit, car les doigts des deux autres incompétents glissèrent sur la montagne de graisse qui recouvrait leur nez. Ils étaient dans une barque menue qui avançait toute seule vers un chateau majestueux à l'air lugubre. Drago fulmina:

«Maudits Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ils infectent dangeureusement cette école. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont encore là, j'en glisserait un mot à mon père.

-Tu as raison Drago, acquiscèrent les deux nigauds.»

Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure et McGonagall commença un discours à ne plus pouvoir en finir. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un jeune garçon qui se frotait légèrement le front.

_ Mais qui, dans cette planète, se gratte le front ? Désolé mon vieux, mais ton front, il n'a rien de spécial. Ton front, il va pas être présenté dans un musée quand même, c'est pas le front de... H...H...Harry Potter..._

* * *

Drago tremblait. Il avait peur de celui qui avait tué le Lord. Il ne sut pas quoi faire. Après trente secondes de réflexion, il décida d'aller lui parler. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Après le discours de McGonagall, il s'avança vers lui, la tête haute:

«Alors, c'est vrai. Harry Potter est à Poudlard ! s'exclama Drago. Eh bien, moi, c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.»

_Ça fait tellement James Bond, _pensa Hermione.

«Eux, c'est Crabbe et Goyle, continua Drago. Veux-tu être notre allié ?

-Il sait bien choisir ses amis tout seul,commença une petite voix timide.

-Cheveux roux, yeux verts, un air timide, c'est un Weasley que je vois là ! pesta Drago. Ton père n'a pas eu assez d'argent pour t'acheter des livres, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est faux ! s'écria Ron.

-Alors Harry, tu es avec nous ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai choisi mes amis.»

Drago repartit, tête haute, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Hermione. Ok, dans les films qui font cucul, Hermione aurait eu du vent dans les cheveux, ses cheveux voleraient et peut-être que le ventilateur se serait accroché dans ses cheveux. Le vent aurait essayé de soulever les cheveux de Drago, mais Drago, tout le monde sait qu'il met du fixatif, ses cheveux ne bougent pas. Même si il dit qu'il n'aime pas les articles moldus, il doit avouer que le fixatif, c'est pas sorcier. Mais je vous rappelle que l'on n'est pas dans un film, surtout pas dans un film cucul. Il a donc suivi assez docilement McGonagall._  
_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

* * *

Le film accélère. Drago devient Serpentard. Hermione, Gryffondor. On peut voir les cauchemards de Drago, chaque fois le même. Hermione qui le foudroie du regard, qui l'hypnotise et qui le pousse du haut d'un ravin de 603 km en riant. À chaque fois, il tente de l'éviter, mais elle le suit.

Et il tombe toujours.

_Hé,hé,hé, _pense Hermione._Je le traumatise... c'est bien ça. Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est que je l'hypnotise assez pour pouvoir arracher son coeur et le conserver dans un bocal avant de le pousser par-dessus le ravin. Ensuite, je donnerais le coeur à Pattenrond qui le dévorera. HAHAHA ! Je me sens diabolique, ça fait du bien. Mais je ne pense pas assez diaboliquement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de pire... Je sais ! Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est horrible. Je pourrais faire qu'il ait un...un... un beau gros ZÉRO dans son bulletin ! Ah, non, c'est trop diabolique, je ne suis pas capable de faire ça... MAIS OUI ! JE SUIS CAPABLE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA AAAA !_

-Hermione, commença Luna, tu me fais peur. Depuis tout à l'heure tu fais des _hin,hin_ effrayants.

-Tu me terrorises là ! geignit Ginny. En plus, tu as le dos vouté et tu regardes Drago diaboliquement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Padma.

-Bon, je pensais faire souffrir Drago. J'ai pensé à donner son coeur à Pattenrond.

-Irk !

-Quelle bonne idée, fit Pansy.

-Il est encore en vie ton chat? demanda Luna.

-Mais ce n'était pas assez diabolique ! J'ai donc pensé à lui donner zéro dans toutes les matières ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

-...

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de diabolique ? Tu aurais pu le faire torturer, ou autre chose, mais tu as choisi le supplice le plus insignifiant ? Sérieux Hermione, fais des efforts ! s'exclama Pansy.

-Heille là, Pansy, C'est là pire chose qu'il peut lui arriver ! Son cher Rogue lui donnera une mauvaise note...

-Tu gagnes un point.

-Mais taisez-vous ! J'apprécies une oeuvre cinématographique, dit Cho.

Les filles regardèrent ce qui se passait. Drago avait peur d'Hermione, il fit semblant de la dédaigner. Le film ralentit. Drago refaisait son rêve infernal. Mais au lieu de le pousser du haut de la falaise, Hermione l'embrassa. Hermione et ses amies vomirent tandis qu'elles sortaient de la boule.


End file.
